


Wolfy Bath Time

by BlackHawk13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Crack, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, possible beastiality, some fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Derek gets stuck in his wolf form and Stiles gets to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Teen Wolf fic yay! lol So I work at a grooming salon and I was bathing a black German shepherd and my head cannon supplied me with tho story lol   
> This is dedicated to Kueble, who betas when she has the time and who introduced me to this crazy fandom. Without her I wouldn't know I needed this in my life

“Ok…” Stiles scratched the back of his head. “Well fuck.” He looked down at the large black wolf. “You really can’t turn back?”

The wolf glared up at him. 

Stiles looked over at his best friend. “Can you talk to him Scott?”

Scott tipped his head to the side. “I don’t speak dog.”

The wolf snarled at the both of them. 

“Sorry, sorry! Wolf.” Scott held his hands up. “I think he’s stuck that way.”

“For how long?” Stiles looked back at the wolf. 

“No idea.”

The teen sighed and ran his fingers over his lips. “What are we going to do with him? Let Derek run wild in the woods like a real wolf?”

Derek snapped his jaws at him.

“Shit!” Stiles jumped back. “Don’t do that!”

Derek licked his lips, satisfied in his ability to still scare Stiles. 

Scott laughed a little. “We can’t take him back to the loft. He won’t be able to care for himself.”

Derek growled at that. 

“We take him to the pound?” Stiles yelped when he felt Derek’s teeth in his thigh. “Stop!” He smacked at Derek’s snout. 

Scott cocked his head to the side a bit. “You can take him home.”

“Me?” Stiles looked up from trying to pry wolf jaws off his thigh. “Why can’t you take him? He’s your alpha!”

“I don’t like him that much.” Scott shrugged. 

“And I love him?” Stiles asked, his mouth hanging open a bit. 

Scott just smiled at him, his head cocking to the side a bit.

Stiles scoffed. “Fine. He better change back soon. I don’t want to babysit and ow!” He smacked at the mouth chewing on his thigh. “Stop biting me! I will feed you dog food!” 

Derek only bit harder. 

“Gah! Scott make him stop!” Stiles shook his leg, trying to dislodge Derek. “Owowowowow!” 

Scott moved to pry Derek’s mouth off his best friend. 

Derek snarled from deep in his throat. 

Scott hesitated but still reached forward. 

Derek pulled back, snapping his jaws at him. 

Stiles growled at Derek, baring his teeth at him. 

The wolf cocked his head to the side, tongue lolling out in amusement. 

“I hate you for this.” Stiles looked at his best friend. “You always stick me with the messy jobs.”

Derek growled at him. 

“I really appreciate it.” Scott smiled. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Get in the jeep Sourwolf.” 

Derek snapped at him but jumped into the jeep. 

“You so owe me.” Stiles glared at Scott before jumping in and driving off. 

Stiles groaned when he saw his dad walking out of the house when he pulled in. “Great…” He looked over at Derek. “Just stay in here where he can’t see you.” Stiles got out and waved a bit. “Hey Dad!”

“Stiles.” The sheriff raised an eyebrow a bit. “What are you doing home? I thought you were at Scott’s.”

“What? Oh yeah! Change of plans. He and Allison are back on so date time!” He nodded a bit, clapping his hands together. “Yeah. So just gonna go up and hit the books and all that. Grab some food.”

“Stiles.”

“Yeah Dad?”

“Why is there a dog in your Jeep?”

“A what? No! No dog. What are you talking about?” He laughed nervously. 

The sheriff pointed to the Jeep. 

Derek had stuck his head out of the window, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. 

Stiles glared at him. “Oh! That dog! I uh I found him!” He turned and grinned at Sheriff Stilinski. “I thought we could keep him?”

“Uh huh.” The sheriff scratched his jaw. “I guess. But not like that. He needs a bath.”

“A bath?” Stiles scratched the back of his neck. “Really?”

“Yeah really.” Sheriff Stilinski got into his cruiser. “Bathed Stiles. I mean it.”

“Right! Course. Bath. You got it!” Stiles waved as his dad drove off. He glared over at Derek. “You couldn’t stay out of sight.”

Derek jumped out of the Jeep and padded over to the door. 

Stiles groaned and limped after him. “If I get rabies I’m so attacking you first.” He held the door open, making sure to lock it when they were both inside. He sighed heavily, eyeing the stairs. “Come on, bathroom’s this way.”

Derek cocked his head to the side. 

“Dad said I have to give you a bath.”

The wolf snorted. 

“Dude you’re covered in mud, blood, and other bits. Bath. Now.” Stiles used the railing to pull himself upstairs. He leaned against the wall for support as he limed to the bathroom. 

Derek snorted but followed the teen. He nosed at Stiles injured leg.

“What?” Stiles looked down at him. 

Derek kept nosing.

“Want me to take my pants off?”

The wolf looked up at him and nodded. 

Stiles groaned a bit. “Of course the only person to demand that I remove my pants is a wolf.” He kicked off his shoes and socks before taking his jeans off. 

Derek looked at the forming bruises before licking them.

The teen stared at him with an open mouth. “Ok…this isn’t weird…Are you apologizing? Cause it’s fine. Just sore. No broken skin. We’re all good.”

Satisfied, Derek walked over and jumped into the tub.

Stiles took off his flannel, kneeling next to him in just his t-shirt and boxers.

Derek closed his eyes when Stiles turned the water on. He grumbled, lifting his lips. 

“Yeah this isn’t fun for me either.” Stiles grabbed the Strawberry Creamsickle shampoo. He rolled his eyes at Derek’s look; he swears the wolf was lifting an eyebrow. “Shut up. I like good smelling stuff.” He squirted a generous amount in his hands and started lathering up the fur. “You’re lucky I’m even using this. It’s expensive as hell!” 

Derek grumbled and growled. 

“Oh shut up, you like it.” Stiles dug his fingers into the thick fur, getting the shampoo in deep. He hummed and bobbed his head as he did. Stiles scratched against the skin, making sure to clean every inch. 

Derek snapped at him when Stiles’ hands went to his back end.

“Hey! It’s not like you can wash back here! And I’m not going to grab your wolfy junk. Stop grumbling and enjoy the ass scratch.” 

The wolf snarled but didn’t try to stop the teen when he thoroughly washed his back end and tail. 

Stiles turned the shower back on and rinsed him off. He grabbed one of the larger towels and set in on trying to dry the thick, coarse fur. 

As soon as he was close enough Derek shook his whole body. 

“Gah!” Stiles flailed back and glared down at him. “Really?”

Derek just licked his lips looking thoroughly satisfied. 

“You asshole!” Stiles huffed and puffed as he vigorously dried the big wolf. “Here I am trying to help you and what do you do? Shake all your wet and fur on me! Gross!”

Derek huffed snapping his jaws at him.

Stiles snapped right back. “I’m so not brushing you.”

The wolf rolled his eyes and jumped out of the tub. 

“Don’t even think about laying on my bed! Wet sheets are gross!” Stiles cleaned up the splashed water with the towel. Sighing, he took off his thoroughly soaked shirt. “Maybe we can take you to Deaton’s later.” He walked into his room and sprawled out like a starfish. “Total naptime first.”

Derek jumped up and curled up half on top of him. 

“Ugh, gross. Wet dog and wet sheets.” 

Derek growled. 

“Sorry, sorry. Wet wolf.” Stiles sighed. He was suddenly too tired to care about wetness. His eyes slid closed, his body pressed against the warm, wet, fur of Derek Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is entirely crack and no I'm not sorry
> 
> I'm open for suggestions as what should happen to Stiles and his pet wolfy Derek lol

Stiles grinned at Derek as he walked into his bedroom. “I got a present for you.” He waved a plastic bag at the wolf on his bed.

Derek cocked his head to the side. 

The teen pulled out a thick leather collar with silver studs. It had a blue tag on it that read “SOURWOLF”. Stiles cackled madly at the look the large black wolf gave him. “Come on, let’s see if it fits.”

Derek snarled and snapped at him, his teeth clicking audibly. 

“Hey, don’t give me that. You’re supposed to be my dog. And dogs need to have collars on. Want to be picked up and put in the pound? Sorry to break it to you bro but you’re not very adoptable.” 

The wolf growled at him. 

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes. “Change back then.” 

Derek huffed at him. 

“Right, you can’t. So until you can you get to play my dog.” Stiles walked over and fastened the collar around his neck. He might have run his fingers through the thick black fur a little more than necessary. Might. “At least I didn’t name you Fluffy.” 

Derek grumbled but didn’t fight the teen. 

Stiles snapped a picture with his phone. “This is awesome!” He clipped a black leash onto the collar. “Come on. I made an appointment with Deaton. Dad wants you vaccinated and we need to figure out why you’re stuck like this. And maybe after we’ll go shopping.” 

The wolf just huffed and followed the babbling teen out to his blue Jeep. 

~x~

“Will you stop that?” Stiles pushed at the head mouthing at his thigh. “What’s with you and my thigh anyways?” 

Derek ignored him and kept chewing on the teen. They had been in the waiting room for an hour. He was bored and he hated the smell of Deaton’s clinic, so he did the only thing that was guaranteed to bring him amusement. Derek tormented Stiles. He started chewing on the cargo pants, pulling at the large pockets. 

“Stop that!” Stiles batted at him. “We’re in public!” He smiled sweetly at the old lady clutching her yorkie to her chest. 

Derek jumped on Stiles and started tearing at his flannel. 

“Stop it!” Stiles flailed and hit at the black wolf. “I will have you neutered!” 

Isaac walked out into the waiting room to see what all the noise was. He stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth falling open.

Stiles was flailing around on the floor, effectively trapped in his flannel. A flannel that a large black dog was trying to rip off him. No, not a dog. A wolf. But not just a wolf, a werewolf. Derek. Derek was in his wolf form and attacking Stiles. 

Isaac whimpered, completely confused. Why was his alpha here? Why was he in his wolf form? And what was he doing with Stiles?

“I will pay Deaton to cut off your balls! You hear me?” Stiles flailed wildly, trying to get free. “I’ll put them in a jar and parade them around in front of you! Get off me you assfuck!” 

Derek growled and pulled harder on the shirt. He gave a satisfied hum when he heard fabric rip. 

“Uhh…Stiles?” Isaac took a tentative step forward. 

“Help me!” Stiles grunted out. 

Derek pulled until the shirt ripped free from the teen. He happily trotted over to swinging door, holding his prize. 

Not knowing what else to do Isaac pushed the door open for him. 

Stiles got up and followed them into the back, grumbling about ungrateful wolves and revenge being sweet. 

Derek pranced into the exam room, lying down with his stolen shirt. 

“Ummm, why are you here?” Isaac looked between the two of them. “And why is Derek in his wolf form?”

“That’s why we’re here. Derek’s playing my dog until we can figure out why he’s stuck like this.” Stiles tried to reach for his shirt. 

Derek growled at him, bearing his teeth at him. 

“I hate you.” Stiles growled back at him. 

“I’ll uh, go get Deaton.” Isaac shook his head and walked out.

The veterinarian walked in a few minutes later, a small smile on his lips. “Hello Stiles, Derek.”

“Hey. So uhh, Derek’s stuck like this and we’re not sure why. Also I need to get him vaccinated.” Stiles stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

The vet just raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Derek’s playing my new dog. Dad wants him vaccinated or he’s taking him to the pound.” 

“I see. Well I can certainly give you papers saying he was vaccinated and has a clean bill of health. As for the other issue.” Deaton looked over at Derek. “Run into any witches lately?” 

The wolf shook his head. 

“Hmmm, come across any wolfsbane?”

He shook his head again. 

Deaton nodded and wrote something down on a piece of paper. “For now here’s the wellness check up and a rabies tag. I’ll do some research and call you when I find something.”

The teen pouted a bit. “You can’t vaccinate him?”

“Stiles, you know werewolves are immune to most, if not all, diseases.” Deaton looked at him a little funny. 

“I know! I was just hoping you could stab him with needles. Dull needles. With rust on them.”

Derek growled at them.

Stiles growled right back. “I will so have you neutered.”

Deaton smiled a bit, amused by the hyperactive teen. “I’ll call you when I figure something out.”

Stiles stuffed the paper in his pocket and hooked the tag on Derek’s collar as proof. “Come on asshole.” He headed outside. 

Derek picked up his ruined flannel, head butted Isaac’s leg, and followed the teen out. Hopefully Deaton would get back to him soon. 

~x~ 

Stiles grabbed one of the blue shopping carts and headed into Petsmart. “Come on Sourwolf.”

Derek snorted but followed him inside. 

“Alright we need some stuff. Doggy stuff. Lots of doggy stuff. Oh! Bowls!” Stiles grabbed two large metal bowls. “And some other stuff.” He pushed the cart down the isle. “Like, toys! Yeah. So maybe you’ll stop attacking my clothing.”

Derek snorted again. That wasn’t likely to happen. He looked up when the teen started laughing loudly.

Stiles showed him mini stuffed versions of Batman and Robin. “These are so awesome! We’re so getting them!” Laughing even more he tossed them in the cart. 

The wolf shook his head. 

Stiles grabbed a few more toys before heading to the last few isles. “Ok, now food.” Stiles stopped when he saw the food. “Holy shit, that’s a lot of food.”

Derek huffed. There was no way he was eating dog food. 

“Ok so yeah there’s dry food and wet food. What should we get?” Stiles looked down at the wolf. “What? Dad would get suspicious if we don’t buy food! And sorry not all of us can afford steak everyday.” 

The wolf grumbled. 

An hour later they decided on a brand of Purina wet food. Stiles loaded up his Jeep and headed for home. 

~x~

“Are you serious?” Stiles looked down at Derek. He wasn’t sure if he was angry or amused, so he went with both. “I just spent a hundred dollars on shit for you! What is this?” He gestured to the blood and other things coating Derek’s fur. “Who did you eat? Bambi? Thumper?” Stiles huffed. “And I just gave you a bath!”

Derek just cocked his head to the side. 

“I hate you so much right now.” Stiles set the water bowl he was filling at the sink down. “Upstairs, now! You get another bath.” 

Derek growled at him. 

“Don’t you growl at me! You did this to yourself mister! If you didn’t want a bath you shouldn’t have eaten that poor animal! And better yet! You should have cleaned off in a river or something! Now upstairs!” 

Derek followed the teen upstairs, shaking his head as the teen grumbled. Something about his expensive shampoo and rude werewolves tracking gross shit in the house. 

Stiles had the water running when Derek walked into the bathroom. “Go on, get in.” 

Derek huffed but climbed into the tub. He closed his eyes and leaned into the hot spray. As soon as he was thoroughly soaked Derek shook off. 

Stiles fell back sputtering. “Are you serious Derek?” The teen wiped at his face. “What is wrong with you! You’re such an ass! I didn’t want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice.” Stiles reached under the sink and pulled out a bottle from the cabinet. He showed Derek the bottle of dog shampoo he had bought at the store. 

If Derek could have rolled his eyes he would have. The sweet smell of apples hit his nose when the teen flipped the cap open. What was with Stiles and his obsession with scented shampoos?

Stiles nimble fingers were rough as they dug into the thick black fur. He gagged when he hit a particularly dirty spot. “Uh! That’s so gross! Oh my god! Do you chew your food? That’s disgusting!” 

Derek just looked at him, clearly not sorry. 

“Gah. Why do I put up with this?” Despite all his bitching Stiles secretly liked this. He liked that Derek needed him. Liked that he could care for the older man. He scrubbed the wolf twice before rinsing him off. Stiles grabbed a towel and rubbed it against the fur. 

Derek shook off again, thoroughly soaking Stiles. 

The teen sat back on his ass, fuming. 

Derek jumped out and head butted Stiles gently. He padded downstairs, heading to the backyard to lie out in the sun. 

Stiles grumbled and cleaned up the bathroom. He changed into track pants and a t-shirt. After a second of hesitation he grabbed a book and headed downstairs.

Derek may or may not have curled up next to the lanky teen, using his lap as a pillow. 

It’s entirely possible that Stiles ran his hand through the wolf’s fur, scratching behind the ears. It’s definitely possible that he snapped a few photos with his camera.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Hope you like it!

Two weeks. Derek has been with Stiles. Stuck as a wolf. He huffed when Stiles’ alarm kept going off. In two weeks Derek learned that the teen slept like the dead. Derek hit the alarm until it shut off. He nosed at the back of Stiles’ neck.

The teen twitched but didn’t wake up.

Derek nipped at him and got nothing. He woofed softly. 

Stiles rolled onto his back, stretching out. 

Derek licked his face.

He groaned and twitched. 

The wolf nipped at his nose before licking him over and over. 

Stiles groaned and batted at him. “Stop…”

Derek nipped at his nose again. 

Stiles slowly opened his eyes. “Gah! W-what are you doing?”

The wolf huffed and pointed his nose towards the alarm clock. 

“Shit!” The teen fell out of bed in his haste. “Thanks!” He scrambled up to his feet. “But no wolfy kisses next time dude!” 

Derek rolled his eyes and curled up on Stiles bed, watching him get ready for school. 

The teen ran around trying to find a pair of pants that were passable to wear. 

After a few minutes of watching the teen try to find some sort of clothing the wolf climbed off the bed and dug around the closet. He pulled out a pair of faded jeans that fit Stiles just snug enough to show off all his assets. They might have been Derek’s favorite jeans. He took them in his mouth and held them up to the teen. 

Stiles grinned. “Thanks!” He scratched behind his ears. 

Derek woofed, his tail wagging. He jumped back up on Stiles’ bed, making himself comfy. 

Stiles finished getting dressed and scratched Derek’s head again, placing a kiss on his head. “Later Sourwolf!” 

The wolf woofed at him, preening at all the unforced physical contact. He waited a few minutes after the Jeep left before getting up and making his way outside. He followed Stiles to school, making sure the teen got there safely. He didn’t really trust the jeep and Stiles could be easily distracted. While he was there Derek checked on his pack. Isaac was leaning against Scott, who was kissing Allison. Seriously those three need to get a room. Boyd was giving a smiling Erica a piggyback ride. Jackson was holding Lydia’s purse while she fixed her flawless makeup. Stiles jogged up to them grinning. 

Satisfied his pack was safe, Derek trotted over to the police station, checking in on the Sheriff. He was a good man, solid ethics and strong will. Sheriff Stilinski would be an alpha if he was a wolf. Derek respected the hell out of him. 

Derek stretched and took a drink at the water fountain at the dog park. He prayed Stiles never found out about that. He trotted off to the Hale house. Derek trotted around the edge of his territory, making sure it remained his and safe. He looped around the school and police station once more before scooping out Stiles’ neighborhood. Satisfied everything and everyone was safe the black wolf trotted back to Stiles’ house. 

Derek poked around the house before eating some of the dog food Stiles left out. It actually wasn’t that bad. He looked up at the clock on the microwave and huffed. Still two hours before school was over. The wolf trotted upstairs and back into Stiles’ room. Maybe he’ll take a nap. He snorted at the disaster that was the teen’s room. Clothes were everywhere. If the wolf could smirk he would. He had an idea that would be thoroughly entertaining. 

He went through the clothes on the floor first, shredding with his claws and teeth all the clothes he hated. Derek fell back on his ass when he got a nose full of Stiles’ lacrosse gear. He shook his head and snorted several times, trying to get rid of the smell. He moved to the closet next. He didn’t touch the flannels though, Derek had a thing for them. 

Stiles walked home whistling to himself. “Hey sourwolf! You home?” He grabbed a Gatorade from the fridge. “Sourwolf?” He jogged upstairs only to stop dead in his doorway gawking at the sight inside. 

Derek was rolling around in a pile of his clothes, half of them shredded beyond saving. 

“Are you serious right now?”

Derek rolled onto his belly and looked up at Stiles, a pair of Batman boxers hanging off one ear. 

“Are you serious right now?” The teen darted over and snatched the boxers. 

Derek just gave a small woof, his tail wagging. He was slightly embarrassed that he got so carried away. During all his fun Derek became thoroughly surrounded by Stiles’ scent. It was a rich and intoxicating sugary vanilla with a hint of spicy cinnamon. It made Derek want to roll around it in, cover himself with it, and maybe see what his own rich oak and sweet pumpkin would smell like with it. So he rolled around and wriggled on his back. The answer to his maybe question? Mouthwatering. 

“What, you got bored and decided to destroy my clothes?” 

The wolf nodded, that was his original intention. 

Stiles narrowed his warm whiskey eyes at him. “Seriously dude you need to find another way to entertain yourself.” 

Derek gave him his best innocent look. 

Stiles sighed and flopped down onto his bed. 

The wolf titled his head in confusion. He expected Stiles to throw a fit, maybe torture him with another bath or do something else, but not just lie down and say nothing about it. Sadness was coming off the lanky teen in waves. Derek jumped up next to him, pressing his body in close and resting his head on the boy’s chest. 

Stiles wrapped his arms around him, absentmindedly scratching behind his ears. “It just…fucking sucks you know?” He sighed and rubbed at his face. “They’re all out together on some group date or whatever and here I am lying in bed on a Friday night. Fuck, can I be any more pathetic?”

Derek whimpered and nosed at his cheek. Stiles was lonely. 

The teen flailed around until he was curled up against him, burying his face in the thick fur. “Sorry you’re stuck with me. I bet you have better things you want to be doing.”

The wolf growled and nipped at his ear. He soothed it with a lick before tucking his head over the teen’s shoulder, the best way he could hug in this form. Wolf body or not, if Derek wanted to be somewhere else he would be. He just wished he could use his words. 

Stiles tightened his grip on him, his shoulders shaking. 

Derek was torn between feeling proud and wanting to hit himself repeatedly. He felt proud because Stiles trusted him enough to be so vulnerable in front of him and he wanted to hit himself because Stiles was crying. Since Scott met Allison and his dad’s work schedule Stiles was alone most of the time. He had done nothing to stop that. He was too selfish, too ignorant to notice. Derek did his best to tuck his body around the lanky teen. He licked his head and let him cry. 

After a while Stiles sniffled and pulled back. “S-sorry about that I – “

Derek growled and pulled him back in. He licked away all the tears and even the snot.

Stiles took the abuse, eyes closed and a slight smile on his face. It was nice to be fussed over. “Thanks,” He whispered against his soft muzzle. 

Derek nuzzled into him, closing his eyes. 

Stiles made a happy noise, kissing along Derek’s muzzle. 

He wagged his tail, warmth surging though his chest and curled tighter around Stiles. 

~x~

Stiles groaned softly. He was warm and comfortable and something was trying to mess with it. He buried his face deeper into Derek’s fur, hoping the noise would go away. When it didn’t, he groaned louder and yanked his cell out of his pocket. “’lo?” 

“Stiles.” Dr. Deaton greeted. 

“Deaton, hey…” 

“Is Derek with you?”

Stiles yawned. “Yeah, he’s here.”

“Good. Put me on speaker.”

Stiles pulled the phone away from his ear and put the call on speaker. “Ok, you’re on speaker.” 

“I possibly found out why Derek is stuck in his wolf form.”

Both boys sat up and stared at the phone. “You did?”

“Yes.” Deaton paused, probably for dramatic effect. “I believe Derek is stuck as a wolf because he needs to find his mate. Or he already found them and he’s not acknowledging it and his wolf side took over.” 

Stiles snorted, trying to ignore the fact his heart was sinking. “Probably the second one.”

Derek growled at him.

“What? You can be kinda dumb and self destructive sometimes.” He turned his attention back to the phone. “So what do we do?”

“Derek needs to find his mate and well, claim them.” 

Stiles blinked slowly. “So he needs to find this person and have wolfy sex with them?” 

Deaton’s amused tone could easily be heard over the phone. “Basically, yes.”

“How do we find them?” 

“Only Derek will know for sure. He’ll be addicted to their scent, want to be close to them all the time, and he’ll be very protective of them. He’ll want to make them happy and provide for them. He may even start nesting. Plus, the urge to claim will be strong.”

“OK, thanks Deaton.”

“Of course Stiles. Good luck Derek.” Deaton turned his phone off. 

Stiles looked over at Derek. “So, feeling any of those emotions lately? Or any emotions at all?”

Derek nipped at Stiles before laying his head in the teen’s lap. Was it possible he overlooked finding his mate? Possibly. Stiles was right. He could be self-destructive sometimes, usually unintentionally. So he had a mate. Derek closed his eyes, this could be difficult.” 

Stiles ran his hand over Derek’s head, scratching behind his ears. He scratched at his chest with his fee hand. “We’ll find them for you. Whoever your mate is.” He kissed his forehead a few times. “I promise.” 

Derek licked his cheek. He believed Stiles, for whatever reason he believed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the great comments! I hope you like the last chapter! See the end for some chapter notes :)

John Stilinski looked around his home and sighed. It was covered in black fur. “Stiles! Get down here!” 

Stiles stumbled down to the kitchen, scratching the back of his head. “Yeah Dad?”

Derek was close on his heels. 

John pointed at him. “That thing is destroying my house. I want you to clean up this mess and take that dog of yours outside and brush him. Or shave him. Just get rid of this fur.”

Stiles nodded, covering a yawn. “Sure Dad, I can do that.” 

“Good. Get it done before I get home.” John ruffled his son’s hair before walking out. 

The teen grinned down at his wolf. “Don’t worry, I won’t shave you. Go on outside, I’ll sweep up in here.”

Derek rubbed against him as he walked out. 

Stiles scratched his head, a fond smile on his face. It took him about twenty minutes to sweep and vacuum everything. He grabbed the brush, a rake looking thing he bought at PetSmart and headed outside. “Hey Sourwolf!” 

Derek trotted over, his tongue hanging out a bit. 

Stiles sprawled out on the lawn, grinning when the wolf crawled into his lap. He hummed to himself as he brushed through the thick black fur. The sun was warm and his brain was surprisingly quiet. Stiles felt lazy and content. And of course that’s when it had to be ruined. 

“What are you doing?”

Stiles looked up to the confused face of his best friend. “Brushing Derek.”

“Why?” Scott walked over looked confused.

“Dad complained about the all the fur.” Stiles shrugged and kept going. 

Derek growled, his hackles rising. 

Both Scott and Stiles stared at him. 

“Derek?” Stiles touched his side. 

Derek leaned into the touch but didn’t take his eyes off Scott. 

“Scott, buddy why doesn’t Derek like you right now?”

“I don’t know!” Scott looked just as confused. 

“Did you roll in something?”

Scott gave him a dirty look, which only made Derek growl more. 

Derek took a defensive position in front of Stiles, his lips curling back to reveal his sharp teeth. 

“Scott bro, maybe you should go.” Stiles pulled Derek more firmly against him. 

“Yeah…” Scott gave them a funny look before leaving.

Stiles pulled on Derek’s ear. “What was that?”

Derek turned and licked the teen’s face whimpering a little. 

Stiles scratched behind his ears laughing a little. “I’m not mad Derek. Just confused. That was Scott. Big harmless puppy. One of your betas. My best friend. Ring any bells?” 

Derek just planted himself firmly in Stiles’ lap and licked at his face and neck. 

“Alright Sourwolf, calm down.” Stiles closed his eyes and took the assault happily, digging his fingers into his wolf’s fur. He smiled lazily when Derek head butted him. “Feel better now?”

Derek woofed softly, rubbing his head along Stiles’ neck. 

“Are you scenting me?” Stiles was a little breathless. 

Derek scooted closer, rubbing a little more. 

“S-shit, you are.” He shifted a little, his pants getting a little tighter. He squealed when Derek pushed his head into the teen’s groin and took a deep sniff. “Oh my god!”

Derek’s nose was filled with the scent of arousal. He needed more of it. So the wolf buried his nose in the teen’s groin, dragging in that sweet honeysuckle smell. He pulled back after a few minutes of intense sniffing. He licked Stiles’ cheek, woofing softly. 

“W-what was that?”

Derek just wagged his tail and trotted inside. 

Stiles whimpered. He stood up after a few minutes and brushed himself off. He ran straight into the bathroom to shower. 

Derek nosed open the bathroom door and panted at the sight. 

Stiles was gloriously naked, the water did beautiful things to his pale freckled skin. What really had Derek squirming were the long fingers wrapped around the hardened cock jutting out from slim hips. Stiles bit his index finger of his other hand to keep the noises down as he fucked into his hand. He squeezed his hand harder and twisted his wrist at the head. He gave a few more hard pulls before releasing his orgasm against the shower wall calling out with a moaned “Derek!”

Derek’s head spun at that. Stiles was thinking of him as he jerked off. It was all he could do not to tackle the teen and have his way with him. He slowly backed out of the room and grabbed a few blankets from the hall closet and piled them onto Stiles’ bed. 

“Hey Sourwolf.” Stiles walked in towel drying his hair. He blushed deeply when he saw all the extra blankets. How did Derek know he got cold after an orgasm? Stiles tossed his towel back into the bathroom. He crawled under the covers. “Want to join me for some noontime cuddles?”

Derek woofed and jumped on the bed, curling up under the nest of blankets. He snuggled up close to the boy. 

Stiles smiled and buried his head in the fur. 

~x~

Three weeks after the call from Deaton Stiles really had to talk to Derek. He was acting very possessive. He rode with him to school and was always waiting in the parking lot to drive home with him. Stiles caught him peeing around the house like he was marking his territory. 

That didn’t worry the teen so much. Wolf being a wolf, no big deal. What did worry him was Derek bringing him dead animals. Like he was trying to impress him with his hunting skills. 

Stiles had a theory as to why, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. He gave a shaky smile when his wolf walked in. “Have a good run with the pack?”

Derek woofed and nodded. He rubbed against Stiles before jumping on the bed. 

“Derek, we need to talk.”

The wolf cocked his head to the side.

“Well I’m going to talk and you’re going to listen. Which is nothing new I guess.” He laughed and scratched the back of his head. 

Derek put his head on his paws, watching him intently. 

“Ok here’s the thing. You’ve been acting a little weird lately. I mean there’s a new blanket on my bed everyday, which is awesome cause I get cold a lot. But the whole school thing. It’s really sweet! But why? You’ve never done it before. I know you’ve been peeing around the house and I know you’ve pissed on my jeep! Don’t think I don’t know that cause I do!” 

Derek just kept watching him. 

“And the dead animals! You keep bringing me thumpers and bambis like a mother cat feeding her kittens. Very sweet and uh thoughtful! But kinda gross. And! All the rubbing! You rub on me all the time. You sniff me a lot too. So here’s my thought. You’re doing all of this cause you can’t help yourself. Because maybe it’s me?” Stiles looked at him, his eyes full of hope and uncertainty. “Because I’m your mate?” 

Derek cocked his head to the side considering the possibility. 

Stiles bit his lip. “But of course we need proof right?” He paced a little. “So to test my theory I was thinking maybe you should leave? Like if you can’t stay away from me then my theories correct?” 

Derek nodded slowly. It made sense. He jumped off the bed and rubbed against Stiles’ leg before heading out the door. 

As soon as the wolf left Stiles slid down to the floor his whole body shaking. Derek didn’t say anything. Well he couldn’t use words but he didn’t nod or come over or anything. He just sat there then left. Well Stiles told him to leave, but still. Maybe he read the whole situation wrong. He buried his face in his knees. 

Derek walked out and laid down in the back yard. Was Stiles his mate? He knew he cared for him and ok he had to admit he was addicted to the teen’s scent. And all that stuff Stiles mentioned. He didn’t do that for or to anyone else. And that naked hope in Stiles eyes did things to him. Maybe he – 

Derek picked his head up at the sound. It sounded like a whimper. Coming from Stiles’ room. Derek ran inside. 

Stiles was crying into his knees, hugging them close to his chest. 

Derek ran over to him whimpering. He practically crawled on top of him, licking his face over and over.

Stiles looked up a bit confused. A slow smile broke out over his flushed face. “H-hey…I’m OK. Really.” He buried his hands into the thick fur and leaned into the attack. 

Derek licked all the tears away and nipped lightly at the teen’s ears. 

Stiles laughed a bit. “Couldn’t stay away?”

The wolf shook his head and slowly licked across the teen’s lips. 

He groaned a bit. “A-are you trying to kiss me?”

Derek woofed and did it again.

Stiles tightened his hold on him and covered his muzzle with kisses. 

Derek leaned into the kiss attack, wagging his tail. 

After a while Stiles pulled back and gently pushed at the wolf’s chest. “Alright get off me so I can get naked.”

He cocked his head to the side confused. 

“What? Deaton said you need to have wolfy sex with your mate so you could change back. I want you human again so I can punch your stupid face. We’re doing this now.”

Derek snorted but got off him. 

Stiles stripped and quickly crawled under his covers.

Derek grumbled at not being able to see him naked.

The teen gave him a look. “You’re about to get all up in this alright? So just give me a sec.” He grabbed the bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer sighing a bit. “I can’t believe I’m about to loose my virginity to a wolf. Literally a four legged covered with fur wolf.” 

Derek tried to climb under the covers with him.

“Oh hell no! I’m not doing this in front of you.” He squirted some lube on his hand. “Just wait a minute.” Stiles closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip. He had to be in the mood before he could finger himself. So he pulled on his dick, trying to get hard or even slightly aroused. But he was way too nervous for that to happen. So after a few minutes of useless pulling Stiles let out a frustrated groan. 

Derek yanked the blankets back and covered the teen’s body with his own. He licked at his mouth, his tongue dipping past the parted lips. 

“This is so weird.” Stiles closed his eyes and opened his mouth more. His heart started beating like crazy. 

He licked at his lips again before sliding his tongue into his mouth.

Stiles moaned softly, pushing his tongue against Derek’s. They licked at each other’s mouths, moving their tongues against the others as best they could until Stiles was completely relaxed. 

Derek pulled back, rubbing his cold nose against Stiles’ soft skin as he wiggled down his body. 

“Oh fuck!” Stiles shivered and spread his legs for the large wolf. 

Derek settled between the teen’s legs and licked a long, hot stripe up his slowly hardening dick. 

Stiles whimpered, his hips jerking up. 

Derek licked around his dick and balls until Stiles was hard and panting. He moved lower, licking Stiles in a more intimate place.

“Fuck!” His whole body bowing up. 

He licked against his entrance a few times before wiggling his tongue inside. 

Stiles eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Holy fuck Batman! I’m getting rimmed. Derek’s wolfy tongue is eating my ass out.” Stiles was breathless and awed. 

Derek licked and wiggled his tongue inside him. 

Stiles grabbed the wolf’s head, his hips pushing against the wolf’s tongue eagerly. “Mmmm…D-derek…you g-gotta…nnnh…b-back up…so I can…f-fingers…Der-ek!” His body arched off the bed. “L-lube doesn’t…mmmh…t-taste good…” 

Derek huffed, his hot breath pushing against Stiles’ hole, causing the younger man to let out a strangled groan. He did back up, but only enough for Stiles to get his fingers in. 

Stiles took a second to catch his breath before squirting some lube on his fingers. He stretched himself open as fast as he could, whimpering every time Derek licked a part of him. When he figured he was open enough he sat up. “Let me see it big guy.” 

Derek head butted him before flopping onto his back. He was happy Stiles wanted to touch him, to see him. 

He shook his head, smiling. “I can’t believe I’m going to give a wolf a hand job.” Stiles used both hands to coax him out of his foreskin. 

Derek whined, his hips jerking a bit. 

Stiles grinned when Derek fully slide out of his sheath. He was large and red with a tapered tip. Stiles coated him with lube and smacked a wet kiss to his nose. He got on all fours, wiggling his ass a bit at him. 

Derek whined and eagerly covered the teen’s body with his own. 

Stiles reached back and helped guide Derek into his body. 

Derek wrapped his forearms around Stiles’ middle and pushed deep inside him.

Stiles gasped loudly, falling forward onto his forearms. He didn’t feel any pain, only pleasure and the feeling of being full. It was almost too much. 

The wolf whimpered and licked the back of his neck.

“I-I’m OK…fuck yeah…mgood…” 

Derek mouthed at his neck and pushed into him. He wanted to go slow, to go easy. But Stiles was tight and hot and the best thing he every felt. All the breathy moans and pants and babbled words were going straight to his dick, making it hard to focus on anything but pushing into him. 

Stiles whimpered and pushed back roughly. “O-oh fuck D-derek!” He spread his legs wider. 

Derek huffed against his neck and thrusted harder. 

Stiles whined loudly, his hips jerking like the teen wasn’t in control of his own body. “T-there! Fuck! Der-ek! R-right there!” 

The wolf growled happily, pounding his hips against Stiles, making sure to hit his prostate. 

The teen’s mouth fell open in a soundless scream, his eyes rolled back in pleasure. It was too much, he didn’t know what to do with himself. Derek’s fur was scratching him in places he didn’t know could be erogenous. Thick arms held him tightly as nails gently scratched at his lower belly. He was only human, he couldn’t last much longer. Stiles threw his head back and howled when he came untouched. 

Derek thrusted into him wildly, growling with each thrust. As soon as he felt Stiles constrict on him from his own orgasm his knot expanded until he was locked inside his mate. Derek whimpered and jerked his hips in tiny movements. 

“D-derek? S’that a knot? F-fuck you have one of those?” Stiles whimpered a bit. “G-gonna make me cum again.” He wiggled his hips, he couldn’t get enough of feeling so full of Derek. “O-h fuuuuck!” Stiles’ dick, brought back to life from the knot’s pressure on his prostate, gave a twitch as he came again. 

Derek howled loudly as he came inside his mate’s willing body. 

Stiles looked over his shoulder. “’M gonna nap now. You better be human when I wake up.”

Derek licked his cheek, his tail wagging. He loved the fucked out look on the younger man’s face. 

He flashed a tired smile before closing his eyes. 

Derek managed to roll them to their sides. He nuzzled the back of Stiles’ neck as he waited for his knot to go down. 

~x~

Stiles groaned softly when he woke. His whole body was sore. He couldn’t stop the grin if he tried. He wasn’t a virgin anymore. Stiles fist pumped the air. 

“Stop twitching.” Someone grumbled from behind him. 

Stiles stilled for a second. “Derek?” He flailed around until he was facing the older man. “Derek! Fuck! You’re human again!” Stiles grabbed his face and attacked it with kisses. 

Derek laughed softly. “Thought you were going to punch me.”

“Later. When I’m not kissing your stupid face. Now shut up and kiss me back.”

Derek pulled him close and kissed him deeply. 

When he needed to breathe again Stiles pulled back and grinned up at him.

Derek grinned back and leaned down to kiss him again. 

Stiles stopped him with a hand on his chest. “Wait, I’m not gonna get anything am I? Like from last night? Cause you know you were a wolf. Literally.” 

Derek tilted his head thoughtfully. “Not diseases or anything. But you’re probably pregnant.” 

The teen stared at him in shock, his kiss-swollen mouth hanging open. 

The older man kept a straight face for all of two seconds before breaking down into a laughing fit. 

“Are you serious? T-that was a joke? This is when you decide to be funny? Ugh!” Stiles punched him in the face. 

Derek laughed harder, burying his face in his shoulder. 

Stiles joined him, holding his wolf close. How could he stay mad when Derek was laughing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking of doing an epilogue where Stiles actually did end up preggers. What do you think?


End file.
